Would Love to Have You and Your Friend for Dinner?
by SherlockReid
Summary: Daniel and Danny Polizei, would love to have you and your friend for dinner.
1. The First Meal

"Daniel and Danny Polizei would love to have you and your friend for dinner."

This is what the invite that the cops sent out to Emmet and Wyldstyle. They also specified that the two could not just bring each other as guests.

It was Danny, Bad Cop at work, who was doing the cooking which shocked many guests who thought that the kind hearted Daniel cooked. But it was Daniel who did all the shopping.

Bing bong, bing bong. Bing bong, bing bong.

The doorbell, Danny hated the chime but Daniel liked it and refused to let him change it. Daniel went to greet the guests, either Emmet and a friend or Wyldstyle and her friend, most likely Emmet as he was better at sticking to schedules.

It was Emmet and his friend, a space guy who he introduced as Benny.

"Hello, welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you Benny. Danny's cooking at the moment so you two can either come to the kitchen or I can show you the parlor and you can wait in there?" Daniel explained.

"We'll sit in the parlor, if you'll show us the way," Emmet decided.

Daniel showed them to the parlor and Danny returned to cooking. He was serving liver in a red wine sauce, with swede potatoes, for the main course. He was doing chocolate soufflé for dessert, and had his signature tomato soup for starter. He was just finishing the sauce and making sure the soup stayed warm, whilst waiting for Wyldstyle.

He went to the parlor, "Emmet," Danny started, "Do you know how long Wyldstyle will be?" then he spoke to Benny, "Oh and you must be Benny, Daniel mentioned you."

"Hi!" Benny replied a little excitedly, "Nice to meet you Danny, are you and Daniel twins?" he asked, they looked awfully similar.

"I guess you could say that," Danny smiled, "And you're quite polite, which I love, you wouldn't like to know what Daniel does to the rude."

Bing bong, bing bong. Bing bong, bing bong.

Wyldstyle had arrived; Danny greeted her and her friend.

"Hi," Wyldstyle greeted, "Sorry I'm late, I had to wait for James to finish getting ready."

"Ah, so you must James" Danny deduced, turning to the other guest.

"Yeah, well done, wanna biscuit for working that out," James replied, his voice full of snark.

Oh God, Daniel cursed silently, so that only Danny could hear. I know, Danny replied, just try to avoid him.

"I'll show you to the parlor," Danny announced, "Emmet and Benny are in there and I'll just check on the soup."

Danny and Daniel went back to the kitchen, "I don't like him," Daniel declared, quick as a flash the shades went down.

"I know," Danny replied, "I've said, avoid him."

The glasses came off, "But then I can't eat," Daniel whined.

And they're back on, "I'll plate a main dish up for you and you can have it later," Danny suggested.

The glasses are off, "I suppose so, this is why I don't invite guests, they're too unpredictable."

He put them back on, "Well technically you did invite the guests."

"No you invited them as us both," the glasses were off.

Danny put the glasses back on, and plated up five bowls of soup.

He went into the parlor, "The starter is ready if you'd like to follow me to the dining room."

He assigned people seats, he was at the head of the table, with Emmet on his left and Benny next to him, then Wyldstyle on his right and James next to her. So James was as far away from him as possible, then maybe Daniel could have the main course.

They all seemed to enjoy the soup, well except for the fact that James had asked for salt, which Danny didn't keep on the table as he seasoned to perfection. But he fetched it to seem polite.

Daniel could feel his annoyance, so agreed to take the next meal. Benny seemed very excited, however the Polizeis assumed it was just his personality, Benny also enjoyed talking about space, a lot.

Danny collected the soup bowls and went to the kitchen. He then plated up the main course, and spoke to Daniel.

"Can you believe that?" He almost shouted, then said it a little quieter so the guests wouldn't hear.

Glasses off, "I know," Daniel replied, "I said I didn't like him. I'll take this course, at least I know what meat I got," He smirked, then replaced his shades.

"I know what meat it was, same as always," Danny declared.

"Yes but are you gonna seriously tell them that that's what it is?" Daniel asked, "No I don't think so, whereas I have an idea close to the truth. He then grabbed two plates and headed to the dining room.

Whilst that had been happening Benny and Emmet had been talking.

"Emmet, I have a question," Benny said, then once Emmet was looking at him he signed out, "How come Daniel didn't have the starter with us, only Danny?" Not many people knew that Benny knew sign language, just like not many people know Emmet did. They used it if Benny wanted to ask a question that was a little awkward, or that could make Benny look like an idiot, this was the first case.

"Well," Emmet signed back, "You know you asked if they were twins and Danny said I guess you could say that, we'll they are two distinct, different people in the same body. But don't make a big deal of it."

"Oh thank you," Benny signed back, he was glad he'd asked Emmet that one, and that it was in sign, it could have been embarrassing.

Daniel had walked in on the end of the conversation and knew exactly what they were doing, and saying. He didn't mention it, he just collected the rest of the plates.

Half way through the meal Benny asked, "What type of meat is this, Daniel?"

"Lamb," Daniel replied, well it was half true, she was called Dolly, the name of the first cloned sheep, Danny laughed at the pun, and Daniel silently thanked him for it.

"It tastes like no lamb I've ever had," James commented.

"Well that's because you've never had lamb cooked by Danny before," Daniel replied.

"That's a point, where is Danny?" James asked.

"He's finishing the last pieces for dessert," Daniel replied, swiftly.

Danny had desert and everything went nicely. Unfortunately James had to go pretty much straight after desert. The other three guests stayed and were having drinks in the parlor.

"You sign?" Danny, who was in control, said to Benny.

"We all do," Wyldstyle, "Didn't you know?"

"No, surprisingly I didn't," Danny smiled.

"Emmet, I've got another question," Benny sighed, then signed, "How does Danny see through his sunglasses?"

"Benny," Danny called, "They're tinted, like police car windows. I can see out but others can't see in."

"Wait, you can sign?" Benny panicked.

"Yeah, my sister was deaf," Danny replied, "Don't worry, I don't mind your question from earlier."

"You have a sister?" Wyldstyle commented.

"No," Danny replied sadly.

"But you…" Wyldstyle was confused.

"Wyld," Emmet spoke, then signed, "He said his sister was deaf, we ought to change topic."

"Danny, how's Daniel?" Emmet asked.

"Currently a little annoyed," Danny replied, then he took his glasses off, "I cannot believe you brought him," Daniel fumed, "He was so rude, I almost didn't get any food because of him. If he hadn't bugged Danny so much in the first course I wouldn't have until later."

They put the glasses back on, "I hate to say it, but I told you so. Well I may have understated it a little," Danny confessed, "Any way on a little lighter note, would you like to come for dinner next weekend? Just you three, Daniel says we're having pig, so pork and bacon."


	2. The Next Weekend

"Mmm, this meat is delicious," Emmet smiled, "Where do you buy it?"

"That is a secret," Daniel smiled.

"On a side note have you had any reports about James come through the station?" Wyldstyle enquired.

"Erm no," Daniel asked a little alarmed, "Why? Is he MIA?"

"What's MIA?" Benny whispered to Emmet.

"Missing in action," Emmet whispered back.

"Kinda," Wyldstyle replied, "I've not heard from him since Tuesday."

"I bet he's just moved away and lost his phone charger or something like that," Daniel answered, "I'll keep an ear out though, Danny will too."

Later in the parlor, Benny made a nice suggestion.

"We should do this every week," Benny declared, excitedly like always.

"You want me to cook for you all every week?" Danny responded, a little smile on his face.

"Not necessarily you, I mean we should meet up every weekend for a meal, we could take it in turns," Benny explained, "Like if Danny and Daniel do the first weekend of the month, I do the second, Emmet third and Wyldstyle on the fourth."

"And what about months with five weekends?" Emmet enquired.

"Erm," Benny's plan hadn't gotten that far.

"We could go to a restaurant on those occasions," Danny suggested, "It doesn't happen often."


End file.
